borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cobra Combat Rifles
I just found my highest damage Cobra yet, so i was pretty excited. I'm trying to get a feel for the stats of top-tier cobras, however the page for cobras doesn't have much for stats close to level 61. Please post a pic or stats if you've got a sweet Cobra.Beware the clap 00:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Damn that looks good. Highest Cobras I've found are all ~230. --Nagamarky 03:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) as far as i know, 393 is the highest possible dmg for a hyperion 12 round rifle (529+142% with 6 bullet mag) and the only improvement i can see to that rifle is the scope. --tibbz-- Yea this one only has an sight ring, so it'd be cool to find one with a lense or scope. I would think that a genocide or punishing(do they come in punishing?) cobra would have higher damage.Beware the clap 05:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They probably come in Punishing, but Crimson overrides all other prefixes except level 3 or 4 elementals. --Nagamarky 05:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you quite sure? The end is near, the job is done, the story's over, lets have some FUN: mazman1521 05:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually yes, I am quite sure. The Gear Calculator is bugged in a lot of areas, like prefix priority. --Nagamarky 05:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) This is with material 3, the first one was mat.2 Mazman1521 Here is the code for my first pic: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc4_Deathly gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Punishing gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Accuracy1_Cobra and here is the second: (I just changed it)(AGAIN) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc4_Deathly gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Hyperion2_Crimson gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Accuracy1_Cobra Mazman1521 Actually you're quite wrong on the two weapons pictured having Barrel4, your second weapon has Barrel5, which is less damaging but more accurate than Barrel4. Also, Acc4 is the large cylinder, both pictures show Acc1 Acc2, look at the Draco to see what Acc4 looks like. SpootKnight 05:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The Gear Calc HAS no Acc1. Mazman1521 I was mistaken, it's Acc2, Acc1 is the Frantic accessory, which goes on Machine Guns, it won't show for a Combat Rifle. SpootKnight 06:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You're wrong about the Accessory too. The Accessory for the Draco is a Support Machine Gun part, not classified as combat rifle in the game. So it seems I was correct. Mazman1521 Also, in the Gear Calc, Acc4 IS the small cylinder. I KNOW Acc4 on the Draco is a Machine Gun component, so no, I'm ''not ''wrong. Acc4 on Combat Rifles is the Deathly accessory. I'll admit however that components on the Gear Calculator are out of proportion, so Acc4 at a quick glance appears more like Acc2. Your second picture still shows Barrel5 when the code says Barrel4. SpootKnight 06:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay honestly, I don't give a crap about the Gear Calculator. Since you're so sure about yourself, and are still in denial while being so insistent that we are wrong about everything, then why don't you put the gun in-game and print an itemcard for us? --Nagamarky 12:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I just found this one while farming the craw. I think it's pretty awesome considering the dual lenses. Beware the clap 03:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) post 1.5 patch I just found a 404dmg, ~94.6acc, 15rof, 1.4zoom, 15mag, lvl67 Desert Cobra. It's my best legitamitly found Cobra to date. I hope that others will post some epic Cobras here, because i know that they get better.Beware the clap 20:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) This is my current Cobra, found just before the patch. 418 dmg and 18.0 rof (due to amterial 2). With the 1.5 patch, damage should definitely be able to go higher. 21:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Just found this guy off Mr. Craw. Beware the clap 05:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : ... ...... WTF? It is blue, isn't it? Just looks so bright ^^ Nice one. ADreamer 14:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: No, it is not blue. It's a Hyperion weapon and will therefore be red. 15:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : However, just wondering cause it looked pearl ;) ADreamer 15:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, the name? Probably blue or green. Such are the perils of taking a photo of a screen with a camera. 15:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC)